


Sleeping Beauty

by demonessryu



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Extramarital Affairs, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sleepy Kisses, a very vague mention of sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 08:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonessryu/pseuds/demonessryu
Summary: Roger was woken up by a kiss.





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this picture](https://66.media.tumblr.com/3920c7044cc50708581a292ee69c14b8/tumblr_nml2v2P1he1shwp2yo1_1280.jpg). I’m pretty sure that it was a walkman that Roger was holding. A quick google says that it was first introduced in 1979 so it should check out. Also yes, the title is terrible. I apologize for my lack of creativity there. In my defense, Roger was and still is a beauty.
> 
> There's a mention of this being an extramarital affair, although this isn't really explored. I know it's not everyone's cup of tea, so heads up if you missed the tag.

Roger woke up to a soft kiss on his lips and a fading sweet tune in his ears. He blinked rapidly, chasing away the remnants of his slumber. When he managed to regain some alertness, he noticed Brian at his side, sitting on an unoccupied narrow space of the couch. A slow, lazy smile stretched Roger’s lips when he took in Brian’s tender expression that he had associated with safety and happiness. He relaxed, sleepiness creeping back in and only weakly warded away by the uncomfortable couch he was laying on. Distantly, he recalled lying down on the couch in the studio for a quick nap while his friends busied themselves with a new song, although the heaviness of his limbs indicated that he had slept longer than planned. His eyes drooped again as a new song drifted out of the headphones he was wearing and he slipped back into sleep.

Then, he remembered what had woken him up. Roger’s eyes burst open as he looked around him, heartbeats accelerating madly. He frowned when he saw that the studio was empty. “Where’s everyone?” he asked as he turned off his walkman and then removed the headphones..

“I’ve sent them all home,” Brian replied quietly, smiling.

Assured of privacy, Roger stretched his arms above his head and his sock-clad feet over the armrest on the other side of the couch. He should’ve known, really. Roger didn’t give a damn about what people thought of him and his relationships, but Brian was different (understandable, as he had a family). It was at his insistence that they kept their relationship a secret even from those closest to them. It drove Roger absolutely mad sometimes that he couldn’t show his affection when Brian was right _there_ , being annoyingly charming with his wicked guitar playing and impressive big words (not that Roger would ever admit that one) and occasional endearing looks of confusion. He wanted more – much more – than to sit beside him, wanted more than to put his hand on his shoulder like a friend, wanted to say things that he had to keep confined to stolen private moments. Roger wanted Brian so much and it aggravated him that Brian too often didn’t want him to show it to Brian.

But, they were alone now and Roger began to smirk. “So, am I Sleeping Beauty and you Prince Charming?”

Brian rolled his eyes as his cheeks turned slightly pink. “We’re both Queen, supposedly.” He smiled when Roger laughed. “You looked like you could use some sleep. I didn’t want to wake you up.”

“But, you woke me up anyway,” Roger pointed out, raising an eyebrow teasingly. Before Brian could get flustered, he tugged on his arm. There wasn’t a word spoken, but after so many years of knowing each other, first as friends, then as secret lovers, words were rather superfluous waste of breath and time. His mischief melted away as Brian gave him that familiar soft look again. He closed his eyes and, not a moment too soon, he could feel Brian’s lips upon his.

They traded one tender lingering kiss, two, three, then Roger lost count. At some point, his hand had found Brian’s and he sighed quietly when Brian gently squeezed it. His free hand found its way to Brian’s curls, not to tug him down but simply to have something to touch, to lose himself in Brian. They had spent too many days constantly surrounded by people, too many days performing before the world, too many days apart despite being almost always in the presence of each other. Sometimes, it was easier when they were in different continents, as to be so close but kept apart was pure torment. These kisses, soft, slow, and sweet, soothed the aching longing Roger had had gnawing at his chest these past few days, an ache he sometimes thought Brian didn’t share with him.

Oh, but Brian did share it with him. Roger could feel it in the way he pressed his lips harder against his, the way the kisses lingered longer and longer, the way he tenderly cupped Roger’s cheek as if they didn’t just had a harsh argument this very morning. When they finally stopped kissing, Brian rested his forehead against Roger’s. His eyes were closed, his breaths fanning Roger’s face. He said nothing, asked nothing – he never did – but Roger could tell what he wanted. There were days of desperation, of clothes impatiently removed and cries and demands in the dark. There were days of laughter, of teasing the familiar lover and forgetting the stupid world in favor of each other. Then, there were days, such as this one, of quietness, of feelings so intense they could hardly breathe, let alone speak, and seeking not release but contentment they couldn’t find anywhere else.

Roger stroked Brian’s hair, waiting for him to open his eyes. When he did, Roger spoke, “I’m gonna have my place for myself tonight.”

Brian blinked rapidly as if not expecting that – he always seemed surprised whenever Roger made these suggestions. Roger made no mention of it, understanding that things were more complicated for Brian than for him. He waited a bit impatiently, but he knew Brian couldn’t be rushed into this lest they’d find themselves in another row, which he truly wasn’t in the mood for at the moment. Eventually, Brian leaned back and away from him. Although still wanting more of their previous proximity, Roger let him go, recognizing the warm look in his eyes and gentle smile on his lips. He smiled when Brian picked up his shades from where he had deposited it on his lap and put it on him.

“Come on, Mr. Taylor. Let’s get you home.”

Brian got to his feet and Roger followed, putting his walkman in his shirt pocket. As he put on his shoes, he noticed that their stuff were gone, probably had been taken away by their loyal assistants. Roger made a mental note to ask what excuse Brian gave to send them all, Freddie and John included, away so that he could corroborate the lie, and approached Brian where he was waiting for him by the door. Just before Brian opened it, Roger leaned up to press one last kiss to tide them over till blissful privacy. They shared a look worth a thousand songs and a million and one words, a look Brian probably could wax poetry about if given half a chance, but Roger simply shrugged about and defined as love. Brian opened the door for them and turned off the lights. Then, together, they walked out into the unknowing world.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic had been haunting me since I saw that picture of him. Specifically, that first line kept nagging me while I tried to work. This fandom is doing terrible things to my productivity. Please don't ever change.
> 
> For now I can still be found on [tumblr](http://demonessryu.tumblr.com/). Feel free to say hi or scream about this ship with me there.


End file.
